Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Mo decide to take their kids out to Nome, Alaska and along the way, they meet a disgraced wolf-dog hybrid named Balto who makes a difference in the world with his hidden talents no one accepts at is is based on the first 1995 film that's considered a cult classic from my generation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's my first story in 2015, a Balto story. This is based on the first 1995 film that's considered a cult classic from my generation. This is based on an RP with _thunder pony_, who has wanted to do an RP on this movie for a good long time and I finally managed to find Balto online with a transcript. We only own our OC's, and everyone else is owned by their rightful owners. I don't think it is, but this movie makes me think of classical Don Bluth who I worship like a God. Anyway, read &amp; review! **

* * *

The train was arriving at Nome. Cherry was sitting, curled up with a good book while her daughter Felicity was lying against her stomach with the bump in place for her pregnancy still to come, and she was traveling with old friends, Atticus and Monique, but Mo for short.

Along with Atticus's and Mo's two children, Akito and Estelle. Felicity nuzzled against her mother. Cherry decided to let her arm out and wrap it against her daughter while she read. Estelle did the same with her mother. Mo wrapped her arm around Estelle.

"Too bad Scamp and Angel couldn't come with us, too cold even if they got all that fur." Cherry said as she emotionlessly turned another page.

Felicity was seen to be shivering slightly as they came closer and closer to Nome.

"Well, I'm guessing their fur isn't use to the cold of Nome, Alaska." Atticus said.

Felicity cuddled closer, feeling the gentle taps inside her mother's stomach. "It is colder than Papa's room here, Maman..."

"We'll be okay, cherie... Just keep your jacket on you unless we go inside with a fireplace." Cherry said to her daughter.

Felicity was wearing Cherry's old jacket she was known for wearing, when Cherry eventually got too big to wear it all the time, she gave it to Felicity to wear to keep her warm since she only wore a golden dress and black boots. Akito and Estelle were wearing warm clothes.

Cherry bookmarked her book as she saw that they were getting closer to the train station to drop them off with a plethora of the other passengers inside. "Wake up, Fliss, we're here..." she gently stroked her daughter awake.

Felicity snorted, then sat up in the seat, rubbing her eyes and then yawned after a nice rest to make the trip go by faster. "I had a dream about wolves being in this Iditarod race..."

"So did I." Akito and Estelle said.

"Oh, there aren't wolves in the races," Mo giggled. "Only sled dogs, like Siberian Huskies."

"No one else, just those dogs, no wolves, no Dalmatians, no mutts, no cocker spaniels..." Cherry said as she placed her book away for now until the train would stop and they were about to meet a family they were to stay with during their visit in Nome.

Felicity looked up to her mother, then back at her 'aunt, uncle, and cousins'. "You think maybe one day it will change?" she asked the twins.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Felicity took a look outside the window. "It is so foggy and white! Is Alaska like this all ze time?"

"Yes, dear, it's very cold, your father and I had a romantic weekend here once before you were born." Cherry stated as they looked out to see the cold climate that is Nome, Alaska.

"Aw! How romantic." Estelle said.

"Yes... It was a bit too cold for our tastes, but Maestro and I managed to keep ourselves warm at night." Cherry smirked a little.

"Maman, there is a couple waving at us!" Felicity called. "And they have their own little girl, she has rogue hair and a chein of her very own!"

"A what?" Estelle asked Felicity.

"She means a dog," Cherry said for her 'niece'. "Felicity's English is a little rusty, Akito and Estelle. She was raised by her father for seven years before I came back to see them."

Felicity smiled back. "Estelle, look, it is so pretty!" she pointed to the girl's dog who had reddish fur and looked very friendly.

"Yeah, she is pretty." Estelle said.

Cherry put her book up, then went with Atticus and Mo to get their things.

"What do you think, Atiko?" Felicity looked over to the boy.

"I think the red dog is very pretty and so is the girl." Akito said.

"Come along, kids!" Mo called as she had their bags ready and stood next to Atticus.

Cherry came to Felicity and strapped a backpack on her. "Here..." she then took out a string with a shell attached to it.

"Oh, oui, merci, Maman!" Felicity took the pendent and wrapped it around her neck as it started to glow around her now.

* * *

They all then made their way to the couple their little girl and her dog.

"Hello, there," The man greeted. "My name is William Brewer and this is my wife, Sandra."

"And this is of course our little one, Rosy." the woman, Sandra, added as she put her hands down to her daughter.

The girl looked a little shy, she stayed close to her parents and her dog.

"Bonjour..." Felicity greeted shyly.

"Hello..." Estelle greeted shyly.

"Hello." Akito said.

The girl hid behind her parents and dog.

"Rosy, come on out... Maybe you'd like to share your surprise with them?" William encouraged his daughter.

Rosy blinked, then slowly came back out to see the kids as the adults go acquainted. "Dad says he has something for me, but he hasn't told me what it is... Would you like to come see it with me and Jenna?"

"Who is Jenna?" Felicity asked right then. Were they expecting someone else with this girl?

"Yeah, who's Jenna?" Estelle asked.

Rosy stepped aside, showing her dog. "This is Jenna. I wanna make her into a sled dog like those bigger dogs in the races!"

Jenna barked to Rosy, then it came to be clear speaking to the kids, even Felicity since she had the pendant one now that was given to her when she went with her family to Pride Rock to meet King Simba and Queen Nala's daughter, Princess Kiara. "Hello and welcome to Nome, weary travelers."

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry were speaking with Rosy's parents about staying with them during their visit.

"Pleased to meet you, Jenna." Akito said to Jenna.

"Nice to meet you too," Jenna smiled at them, then blinked. "Wait, you can understand me?"

"Well, I can now, they must have been born with it," Felicity held her pendent.

Rosy looked surprised. "Wow, you can talk to her!"

"Yeah, you see me and my sister have the power to talk to animals, we got it from our father's side of the family." Akito explained.

"My Maman can talk to animals, but I cannot without this." Felicity showed her pendant.

"That's really pretty," Rosy came closer to it. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

"Roche de Fierté," Felicity replied as she showed the girl it. "I got it from a mandrill before we left for home."

"We have to make one stop first and then we'll show you around." William told Atticus about having a place to stay during the visit.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Looks like Rosy has made some new friends." Sandra smiled down as the kids seemed to had been trading stories.

"That should keep Flick busy for a little while." Cherry sounded relieved.

"The same with Akito and Estelle." Mo said.

"Come along, Rosy, Mr. Johansson has a surprise for you," William said to his daughter. "Your friends can come too, but Jenna will have to wait outside."

"Okay, follow us." Rosy told the kids around her age as she clung to her mother's hand.

Cherry took Felicity's hand while Atticus took Atiko's hand, he took Estelle's, and Mo had Estelle's other hand. And they all followed William, Sandra, Rosy, and Jenna to where Johansson worked at.

* * *

"First, you have to cover your eyes, Rosy." William told his daughter.

Rosy sighed, but did as told, really wanting to know what this surprise is. Jenna waited outside like she was told to as they all came inside. After a quick introduction of new friends, Mr. Johansson went to his table to get what he had been working on for the little red-haired girl, hopefully she would share with the new people. Akito and Estelle were amazed at what they saw.

"Okay," William chuckled as Mr. Johansson put the present in front of the children. "You can open your eyes now." he told his daughter.

Rosy did that and grew instantly excited, it was a handmade sled just for her. "Ohhh! I love these runners, I love this brush bow, I love this sled!" she beamed to her parents who were happy that she was happy.

Jenna came over then to see the humans.

"You guys can be the judges on the first run, Jenna can be the lead dog!" Rosy grew very hyper then as she tied reins onto her dog. "Come on, mush!"

"I think you're missing something." Cherry said as Sandra had the girl's hat.

"Yeah, don't mushers need a musher's hat?" Akito asked.

"You're right, Akito," Sandra told the boy and gave her daughter a fluffy hat. "You'll need this."

"A real musher's hat!" Rosy beamed, even if the hat covered her green eyes. "We're a real sled team now! Come on, guys, let's go!"

Felicity watched as the twins followed Rosy outside with Jenna. "Maman...?"

"Go ahead, dear." Cherry already answered.

Felicity beamed, then went outside with her new friends. Rosy's parents paid Mr. Johansson and all of the adults watched their children at play. Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and Rosy were running as the red-haired girl was with her sled and Jenna was pulling her among the people as a firework came into the air suddenly.

"Does that mean a dog sled team is coming?" Akito asked.

"Uh-huh, they're on their way!" Rosy said to him. "Jenna, easy girl, whoa!"

"My turn!" Felicity insisted like a real child.

Jenna kept running, then slowed down a little as a couple of other female dogs named Dixie and Sylvie were coming to her side.

"Hi." Akito and Estelle said to the two female dogs.

"Oh, good morning..." Dixie greeted. "Hello, Jenna... Ought to be a close race, don't ya think?"

As the dogs talked with Jenna, Rosy was talking with her new friends.

"You guys ever see a sled dog race before?" Rosy asked them.

"No, I had only heard of them." Felicity replied.

"Same with me and Akito." Estelle said.

"Well, now's your chance, look!" Rosy pointed as Jenna, Dixie, and Sylvie were sitting normally as the adults were in uproar.

"Pinky, what is happening?" Felicity sounded scared.

"Don't worry, the sled dogs are coming back from a race now with their lead dog, Steele!" Rosy assured her and the twins, looking as excited as the other adults surrounding them.

"Steele? Sounds like the dog is full of himself to me." Akito said.

Jenna looked at Atiko as if to nod to him.

The dogs and the racer came into view. The girl dogs in the crowd sighed flirtatiously as they saw the lead dog.

"We should get Mom and Dad." Rosy suggested.

"And our parents as well." Felicity then added.

"Yeah." Akito and Estelle said.

Jenna nodded her head, agreeing with the kids. Dixie seemed to have been trying to flash her collar to get Steele's attention.

Rosy hugged her dog, then saw the dogs coming closer and waved her musher's hat. "Come on, Steele!"

"Go, Acier!" Felicity cheered for Steele as well, even if Atiko and Estelle didn't seem too impressed with the show boating dog.

Then suddenly a gust of wind came in. Which caught Rosy's musher's hat.

"Ah! Oh, no." Rosy said after her hat left her hand thanks to the wind.

Rosy's hat flew with the wind, but no one seemed to notice except Jenna and the other kids. The hat was a bit far away from them and the finish line and they couldn't cross since the dogs would be making their round to cross it and please everyone in Nome for the race.

"My hat!" Rosy wanted to go after it, but Jenna bit her loose coat sleeve to pull her away from the commotion.

Who could help Rosy get her hat back? Akito was getting ready to go and get Rosy's hat back. As he did, there came a wolf-like dog who was riding along the sled dogs and angered the people. He seemed to had been trying to ignore their jeers and retrieve Rosy's hat. Akito then raced back to the girls and Jenna with the wolf-like dog the people were confused as to why he didn't run from the wolf-like dog.

"Balto, what a crazy thing to do!" Rosy smiled at the wolf-like dog. "Just to show off for a pretty girl."

"You know this loup?" Felicity asked.

"Atiko, Estelle, Felicity, this is Balto," Rosy introduced them.

Jenna looked to the wolf-like dog, Balto.

"Nice to meet you, Balto." Akito said as he shook Balto's paw.

Jenna looked away shyly from Balto feeling like a teenage daughter when her mother would bring up a crush around a boy she liked since Rosy had called Jenna pretty and Balto seemed to be happy with that, and to meet other humans that weren't shunning him. Cherry came with Atticus, Mo, William and Sandra.

"You kids stay away from him!" William got Rosy away from the wolf dog and kicked snow into his face.

Akito gently wiped the snow off balto's face.

"Better?" Akito asked Balto.

Balto nodded his head.

Akito then glared at William. "What's your problem?! Balto wasn't attacking us!" he exclaimed to William.

"Watch your tone, young man and besides, Balto is still part wolf." William said.

"But he didn't attack us or hurt us!" Akito exclaimed to William out of anger.

"Dad, you hurt his feelings!" Rosy argued.

Jenna followed William and Rosy as Balto was going off in deep pain.

Steele was about to go to Jenna, but was stopped by his resident fan girls, Dixie and Sylvie.

"Maman! Monsieur Brewer was mean to Balto!" Felicity cried out.

"We'll talk about this later, Fliss, Maman's getting as cold as when she was rescued from her 19th birthday..." Cherry said rather icily, not noticing what had happened before that made Felicity and Atiko squabble about how William treated the wolf-dog.

Akito had somehow sneaked away to stay behind with Balto for support.

"Atiko!" Cherry called for Atticus's son, then groaned. "Well... Maybe _this _is why Atticus and Monique had twins..."

* * *

Balto was very sick to his stomach now as he continued to walk, trying to ignore Steele and Jenna's conversations. He looked up to the boy. "Oh, you're that boy, Akito, right?"

"Yeah and I think that was very nice of you to bring Rosy back her musher's hat." Akito said.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Balto asked.

"Yeah, you see, me and my sister have the ability to talk to animals from our father's side of the family." Akito explained to Balto.

"Interesting..." Balto never heard of such a thing.

Suddenly, there came a snow goose. "Oh, Balto, there you are!"

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Akito asked the snow goose.

"Name's Boris," the snow goose introduced. "If you'll excuse me, my boy and I need to get goin' now before the people come after him."

Balto sighed. "Don't remind me..."

"I'll come with you." Akito said.

"Really?" Balto sounded thrilled that another human besides Rosy wanted to be around him.

"Well, I dunno..." Boris sounded unsure about letting this happen.

"Oh, please, Boris, please?" Akito asked Boris politely.

"Oh, fine, you can come." Boris said out of defeat.

"Yay!" Akito exclaimed happily.

Balto was happy to had made a new friend, but walked along with Boris and Atiko. "I can't believe those people were still mad at me even though I helped Rosy get her hat back..." he mumbled, feeling ashamed to be alive.

"Well, if they don't like you, you know, besides from Rosy, me, Felicity, and Estelle then I don't like the people of nome minus Rosy, Felicity, Estelle, and me." Akito said trying to cheer Balto up.

"Where are you guys from?" Balto asked.

"England, London." Akito said.

"I hear London's real foggy." Boris commented.

Balto's ears then pricked up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" he asked, though was sure Boris couldn't since he was a goose and didn't have special hearing.

"No. You?" Boris asked Akito.

"No." Akito replied.

* * *

Balto suddenly dashed away. He wasn't trying to avoid them, but he had heard something which got his attention, but he ended up running into Jenna, much to his embarrassment. Akito finally caught up, thanks to his athletic skills, next to his detective skills and saw the scene.

"Jenna!" William called as he walked with Akito's parents and Cherry.

"Jen, Akito, come on!" Rosy called to them as they were going home.

Jenna smiled about going home, but then turned to see that Balto was already gone off somewhere else. She tried to look for him, but the family had called her and the boy twin so they just decided to get going.

"Our place should be fine for you all to stay." Sandra said to Atticus, Mo, and Cherry.

"Um, is it okay if I stay with Balto tonight?" Akito asked, hoping they would be okay with it.

"You want to stay with that miserable mongrel?" William growled.

"Do not yell at my son." Mo threatened.

"That thing is part wolf, he might hurt you." Sandra said, slightly scolding the boy who was not her own son.

"I'll take my chances." Akito said.

"Okay fine but don't say we didn't warn you." William said.

"Great I'll go and tell Balto now." Akito said as he turned and ran to go and tell Balto about the news.

"Should we help him?" Felicity still clung to her mother as Sandra got Rosy out of her coat since they were inside now.

"I don't know... He might be dangerous like Mr. and Mrs. Brewer say, dearest..." Cherry was at her daughter's level, unzipping the jacket.

"He reminds me so much of you." Mo told Atticus about Akito's determination.

"Yeah, he reminds me of myself as well." Atticus said.

"He's got a big head like you did." Cherry added which made Estelle laugh.

Rosy took Felicity by the fire to warm up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito had finally got to Balto, who along with Boris, was being bullied by Steele and three other dogs and so he began to make a snow ball.

"Hey, leave him alone, you jerks!" Akito exclaimed as he threw the snow ball right at Steele.

Steele snorted at the snow ball and glared as he came over to Akito. "You got a lot of nerve doing that to me!" he growled to startle off the human knowing that kids his age feared big, loud dogs.

"Then leave Balto alone, and that goes for all four of you." Akito said while glaring at Steele and the three dogs.

Steele continued to growl and glare at the human boy. "Hey, I got a message for your mother," he taunted the wolf-dog hybrid after slapping him in the face with his tail. He then howled loudly which made his minions howl with him.

Balto was very angry with them for mentioning his mother like that. Boris was hiding behind a pot and tried to stop Balto from pursuing Steele and his gang. Akito continued to throw snow balls at steele and the three dogs while they were howling until they became irritated.

"Stop that at once!" Akito exclaimed at the four dog bullies.

Steele and his crew growled at Akito, if they hadn't been properly trained, they would bite him right then and there. "Get 'em..." he demanded.

The three other dogs barked and growled at Balto and Akito.

"Get out of here, wolf dog," Steele spat on Balto's snout. "You'd better get back to your own pack."

"Leave him alone! Man, if everyone knew how you truly acted, they would all properly hate you!" Akito exclaimed to Steele while protecting Balto.

Balto, Boris, and Akito then decided to walk away then. Steele got the others to dig snow against them which even hit a rock to Balto's head, setting them all off.

"Half-wolf in the side pocket there!" Nikki laughed.

"That was the most dead center, the most on target, the most down the middle!" Kaltag added.

"Ya hit him!" Star finished, laughing stupidly.

Kaltag was about to hit Star on the head, who then covered his head, but then got knocked out by an uppercut done by Kaltag. Steele chuckled darkly, then walked off, leaving them alone, unaware that they actually hated him as much as the other dogs that weren't female did. Balto sniffed the air as he kept walking with Boris and Akito.

He stopped and sniffed something in the air that seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it, then looked over on top of a hill to see a few wolves who stared at him, the snow goose, and the human boy. Then one of the wolves howled hoping he would reply back with his howl. Balto looked at them, but ignored them and sulked away to get to a broken down boat which is what he took for shelter.

Boris watched the other wolves leave right then. "Not a dog, not a wolf, all he knows is what he's not." Boris looked up to Akito, explaining Balto's sadness.

"Well he's a mixed breed a wolf dog, half wolf, half dog." Akito said.

"If only he could see what he is." Boris added in slight dismay.

Balto kept walking in sadness and walked up the boat's board to get himself comfortable.

* * *

Cherry was reading by the fire as she was settling the unborn baby inside her stomach and Felicity was playing a game with Rosy and Estelle.

"Akito's been gone for a long time." Mo sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Mo, I'm sure he's still with Balto, he just doesn't want Balto to be all alone." Atticus said.

"I suppose... But I'm not sure if it was a good idea for him to go alone in a strange new place..." Mo sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Atticus said.

"I hope you're right." Mo looked to him.

"Ooh, the baby's kicking..." Cherry said softly as she felt her stomach.

"Can I feel?" Rosy came extending her hand to Cherry's rounded belly.

* * *

"Did I forget to tell you guys? William, that man, the father of Rosy gave me permission to stay with you guys." Akito said hoping that would cheer balto up.

Boris even attempted to pretend to act like a dog to humor Balto. Balto was in too much pain and decided to wrap himself underneath a blanket to keep himself warm, very depressed.

"Is there any dance that can cheer him up?" Akito asked Boris.

"I know one!" Boris then said and tried to do an infamous Russian dance that many people knew. When he finished, he saw Balto was still depressed and started to give up himself. He joined on Balto's side.

As Boris did that, there was a flock of geese flying in the sky and they honked.

"Homesick, Boris? You ever think about going back?" Balto asked Boris.

"Yeah you can just go back home and see your home and then come back here." Akito said.

"Don't fret, you two," Boris insisted. "I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on all four feet." He then started to mop the floor then.

"You're taking care of me?" Balto sounded amused.

"Don't thank me." Boris smirked.

Balto chuckled a little, then suddenly sniffed something.

"What is it, Balto?" Akito asked. "What'd you smell?"

"I smell..." Balto took another sniff. "Herring!"

"The herring are flying south too." Boris scoffed.

"Must be Muk and Luk!" Balto chuckled, then looked up to Atiko. "They're twin polar bears, they usually like to play pranks on Boris."

"Good news..." Boris chuckled nervously, not sounding too excited about seeing the bears who he also took care of with Balto.

"Uncle Boris?" A voice from a distance.

"Was that one of them now?" Akito asked.

"Oh, no." Boris mumbled as he tried to protect himself with the mop and bucket.

"Oh, yes." Balto told Akito.

"No hugging, no licking." Boris said, while holding up the mop and bucket as a way to protect him.

"Why doesn't Boris want them to hug him or licking him?" Akito asked balto.

"He thinks it's kinda messy." Balto said as the bigger polar bear had hugged Boris and licked him despite being told not to.

"We love you, Uncle Boris!" the smaller polar bear said to the snow goose with a cheerful smile.

"Hi." Akito said to the polar bears.

The bigger polar bear looked worried and mumbled behind the smaller one.

"Sorry, he's a little weird around strangers," the smaller polar bear explained. "He's Luk, and I'm Muk."

The big polar bear continued to whimper around his brother.

"What're you talking about? Of course Uncle Boris is glad to see us, he loves us," Muk looked to Boris. "Don't you?"

Balto grinned, looking over as Boris was putting his feathers back in place.

"Well, Boris?" Akito asked.

Boris groaned and put his wing feathers to his face. "Hey, Boitshicks, let's play a game!"

"Yes, please, Uncle Boris!" Muk beamed as he and Luk were excited.

"Race you to the shore, one, two, three, go!" Boris called and the polar bear brothers were off without him. "They win." he smirked then.

"Smart." Akito said.

There was then suddenly splashing sounds.

"They must have gone for a swim." Akito said.

Balto followed the source of the sound and had an amused smile, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Muk was crying for help since he and Luk couldn't swim, though they were obviously too big to be drowning over the small flow of water.

"Bears!" Fellas! Idiot balls of fluff!" Boris called to get their attention, but the bears were still 'in danger'.

"Muk, Luk, it's okay, you're not drowning!" Akito called out to them.

The two bears finally stopped and calmed themselves down.

"He has a point, bears," Boris walked over to them. "You are not drowning because if you will pause one moment you will observe perhaps, tide is out!"

Luk mumbled something, sounding insecure.

"What did he say?" Akito asked.

"'Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water! No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bear. Woe is us'!" Muk translated mellow-dramatically. "Is what he said... Kinda pathetic."

Boris was still not amused. "What, more whimpering? Between you and Balto is like Dostoevsky novel around here. Lighten up!"

Balto was now wandering from the group and watched the town in the far beyond distance.

"Hey, Balto, what are you thinking about?" Akito asked.

It got very dark as Balto kept looking, seeming distracted. "Jenna." Balto finally said softly.

"Is love," Boris diagnosed. "So, go make move! When the angels balalaika's strum of a sweet song of love? Mambo!" he beamed, then started to dance instantly.

"She's not my type..." Balto muttered in sadness.

"How is she not your type?" Akito asked.

"This wolf business again?" Boris scoffed. "And what's wrong with being half and half? I'd like to know! Sometimes, I wish like crazy I was half eagle!"

"Why?" Balto asked, while chuckling.

"Let me guess, better profile and less likely to get eaten?" Akito asked Boris.

"You said it, boy!" Boris agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Brewer house, Estelle and Rosy weren't looking so good.

"Enfant, are you alright?" Cherry put her hand on Estelle's forehead.

"Mom, I don't feel well..." Rosy muttered.

"Oh, dear," Sandra picked up her daughter. "Cold? Flu? Stomach pain?"

Rosy continued to cough.

"Oh, dear, I think she's caught that nasty disease that's been floating around." Sandra sounded horrified.

"Disease, what disease?" Mo asked out of concern.

"It's called diphtheria," Sandra explained sadly as she put her hand on her daughter's forehead. "Rosy must have it... She has a low fever..."

Rosy continued to cough.

"You better admit her to the doctor's," Cherry came forward. "Charles told me that this is serious and the only cure is a rare serum, but you don't seem to have any."

"Are you okay?" William asked Felicity and Estelle.

"I feel fine, monsieur." Felicity seemed to be the only one not affected.

"Same with me." Estelle said before she started to cough.

"We better get to the doctor's, Atticus, I'm worried maybe your daughter caught it too." Sandra said as Estelle then started to cough nastily and she took Rosy, putting her daughter in her coat.

"Come here, cherie," Cherry picked up Felicity in her arms. "I don't think we can get sick since... Well... You know..."

"Oui, Maman." Felicity agreed quietly.

"Still, to be safe, we better take the girls to the doctor." Atticus said.

"Right then, come along." William agreed and walked out with them to do just that.

Rosy coughed and clung close to Sandra as they walked around the snow.

Jenna watched them come out and got excited, but saw horror on everyone's faces and looked worried right then. "What's wrong?" she asked Atticus as Mo held Estelle.

"The girls are sick, so we're taking them to the doctor." Atticus replied.

"Oh, dear..." Jenna whimpered.

"It's okay, honey..." Sandra whispered to Rosy.

* * *

Soon, they got to the doctor's place and Jenna waited outside like she was supposed to.

"We think Rosy might be ill." William told the doctor, even if he had a lot of other patients, but took time to see them.

"The same with Estelle, the little girl next to her." Atticus said.

"Well, let me see what I can do..." the doctor had them sit and took their temperatures.

There were several other people, one man brought in a baby, an elderly woman brought in children, and it was mostly healthy adults, but diseased children.

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

A nurse came with another sick child after the doctor checked the three girls.

Rosy, Estelle, and Felicity then suddenly heard barking.

"Jenna!" Rosy ran outside without her coat and hat and hugged her true canine companion. They played for a bit, until the nasty cough came back and Rosy couldn't do anything fun anymore.

Jenna looked worried for Rosy. Rosy smiled and pet her dog gently.

"Rosy?" William called as he came outside with his daughter's coat. "Rosy, come on, you're gonna catch your death out here."

"Okay, Dad..." Rosy gave in, allowing him to put her coat on her as they went back inside together.

"I am so sorry..." Felicity gently stroked Jenna's nose.

"Me too..." Estelle said.

The door closed on Jenna. The dog then decided to look inside the window as all the humans were inside and the kids were suffering. She finally sat on a pile of logs, smiling as she saw Rosy, but instantly frowned as her parents and the doctor had grave expressions on their faces. Balto was coming then as he got a view of Jenna, he was going to see the woman dog and tried to make himself look good by looking in an ice puddled reflection.

"Don't worry, Balto, you look great." Akito whispered.

"Well," Balto gulped a little. "Here goes nuthin'," he then went to see the girl dog as she looked worried. "Hey... Uhh... I know it's a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if, uhh... I dunno... Maybe you'd like to go... Chase a few sticks by the moonlight?" he chuckled nervously, then saw Jenna wasn't paying him any attention. "Jenna?"

"Rosy and Estelle are in there..." Jenna murmured.

Akito heard his sister's and their new friend's name during the murmur and so he went up to the window and then decided to rush inside from the front door.

"In the hospital," Balto looked too. "Why?"

"They feel warm, they have a terrible cough, guys, what's wrong with them?" Jenna sounded hopeless.

The doctor had just then taken Rosy's temperature just in time for her to cough and grab her severely sore throat. Jenna looked to see Atiko had went inside to find out why his sister and Rosy were in the hospital. Balto went with Akito to show a secret passage way. Balto had bigger paws than most dogs due to his genetic make-up and got Jenna and Akito inside to find out the problem with the girls as they came to the boiler room part of the hospital.

* * *

"I'm afraid your children will have to spend the night," the doctor told William, Sandra, Mo and Atticus. "Somehow this child remains unaffected from the illness." he gestured to Felicity.

"How is that possible?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure..." the doctor said, then went to see another patient briefly.

"We're unable to get illnesses such as this," Cherry explained to Atticus once they were alone. "You weren't there, but do you remember when I told you that Forte came to my 19th birthday and saved me from drowning?"

"Yeah, I remember."Atticus said.

"Well... I left out one detail..." Cherry turned her head and lifted her hair covering her neck to reveal there were fang marks deep into her skin tissue.

"What the?! That looks like a bite mark and by the look of it looks like it's from a vampire." Atticus said.

Cherry looked back, letting her hair touch her shoulders and under more again. "It is... While I was falling off a cliff, Forte had grabbed me, and then he bit me before we hit the water and I could drown. He made it so I couldn't die."

"So, you're like immortal?" Atticus asked.

"In a sense, yes," Cherry folded her arms, not angry or upset, just making herself comfortable. "I wanted to die, but he wouldn't let me... He was cursed to live forever long before I came along though. That's how he found me 300 years after I was lost in the 18th century, but by the time he found me, I was a teenager in high school."

"Wow?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... That's how I felt about it..." Cherry blinked. "He left after I was in high school a bit and I was on my way to graduate college... I was in my robe and cap, ready to go with the other students, my room-mate left to get herself freshened up. While she was gone, I heard the announcement of a man on the woman's dorm which I was used to hearing, to my surprise, there was a knock at my room door then... Forte was there to my surprise since I didn't see him again after I graduated high school... It's a long story getting off track, I should tell you this another time when your daughter's not suffering from a life threatening ailment."

"Yeah, another time would be better." Atticus said.

"But anyway, since Flick and I were bitten, we can't catch any diseases spread by other people since it risks death by nature, and we can't die by nature," Cherry continued to explain. "Though, that's why I still look really young, even though I'm older than I appear to be..."

"Yeah, that's what I would've guessed." Atticus said.

"At least my gray hairs from high school are gone." Cherry scoffed, remembering certain people in school who drove her up the wall and she felt the pain of certain school teachers she had about teaching impossible future interrupters of the world.

"Mr. Fudo, your daughter is in bed now, you can come and see her before she fall asleep." the doctor came to the two adults.

"Thank you." Atticus said.

Estelle and Rosy were sleeping in separate beds as they were very sick and couldn't get up for a long, long time. Felicity looked up as Atticus came to see his daughter. Cherry took a step outside, wearing her coat and had a smoked cigarette in her mouth despite promising Mrs. Potts she would quit until a reasonable time, such as when her baby would be born.

This was the first time Atticus had ever seen Estelle sick, he never saw either Akito or Estelle sick, so this was scaring him, he had hoped that everything would be alright in the end. Jenna, Balto, and Akito were looking up in secret from the see-through vents in the floor, but no one saw them.

"They'll have to stay for the evening." the doctor told William and Atticus gravely.

"W-We understand." Atticus said, still scared for Estelle's life.

Rosy coughed a little in bed. "I'm so cold..."

"Well, I have another blanket for you right here," the doctor wrapped her up. "You two just stay warm and get some rest..." he then went with Atticus and William to get medicine. "I'm afraid your daughters are the 18th and 19th case this week... Your friend is right, they have diphtheria."

"Please tell us that you have the medicine to cure them." Atticus begged.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid I'm out of antitoxin."

William looked very hurt and emotionally distraught about his only child to be going through this. Atticus had read up about diptheria and what the only cure was and where he was the same as William, even though he and Mo still had their son, Akito, Estelle was their only daughter.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for them since I'm running low..." the doctor said to them softly.

Balto then saw that Jenna and Akito had left to the boiler room.

* * *

Cherry was still outside, smoking her cigarette, even though when she was younger she vowed to never smoke, she only did it to see if it would affect her immortal body after high school at one point and found herself addicted like anybody else who had done it. She didn't even seem to be concerned about the consequences of smoking during pregnancy.

Jenna and Akito were in great pain because of what was discussed.

"Guys, guys, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Balto caught up to them. "I shouldn't have taken you down there."

"No, we're glad you did..." Jenna muttered, then a crash was heard.

"Shoo, mutt!" Cherry's voice hissed.

"That sounded like Aunt Cherry." Akito said.

Jenna looked over and there was the 'top notch sled dog'. "Steele..."

Steele had come with sausage links in his mouth and he tried to be smooth with the lady dog. "Well, well, well, what's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner," he wrapped the links around her to pull her close, away from Balto. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle... Well, heh, you tell me."

"Is he serious?" Akito thought.

"Alright, Steele..." Balto had enough of this dog and wanted to bite him.

"Balto, no." Jenna stopped him and came toward Steele in a seductive way, even by fluffing his muzzle with her tail, but made a face to Balto and Akito to assure them this wasn't really happening and gestured toward something behind them for a plan to be brought to action.

They both saw what she was planning on doing.

"Clever." Akito thought.

Jenna was seducing Steele and causing him to back up into the boiler as Balto and Akito stood out of the way. Steele suddenly got his butt burned and he growled out.

"Come on, let's go." Balto told Jenna and Akito to leave Steele in there, but then Steele was after them and crashed onto them.

Cherry stood there, fazed out from the commotion and blew a thick cloud of smoke resembling the Devil's face and he glanced down at the dogs. "What's all this then?"

"Oh, nothing, just that Steele stole those sausages!" Akito exclaimed as he pointed to Steele and then left with Balto and Jenna.

"Akito, get back here!" Cherry demanded sharply.

Steele had a sneaky plan though, he threw the sausages over Balto and made it look like he was a pointing dog to make it look like Balto was the one in trouble.

"Looks like Balto's found his way to your meat locker." William scoffed, telling the butcher.

"What?! No, Balto wasn't the one that stole the sausages, Steele was." Akito said pointing to Steele who was the real culprit.

"Very funny, kid," the butcher allowed Steele to eat the sausages as a reward. "Steele would never do anything wrong. Good boy, Steele, you've earned these, besides, I can't do anything with them after that wild animal's touched them."

Steele smirked darkly as he ate his meat which he actually stole.

"Go on, get out of here, you little thief!" William kicked snow in Balto's face again, sending off the wolf-dog. "Come on, you two, we're going home." he said to Akito and Jenna, dragging them back and this time, Akito was going with them, no questions asked.

Cherry puffed out some smoke, looking exhausted. "I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm having raging hormones, I'm going in..." she already walked ahead to get to William and Sandra's place.

But Akito wasn't making it easy for William, he kept on struggling trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" Akito said before he bit him.

William grunted in pain as Akito made his escape. "HEY!"

Jenna was still unable to go. Balto kept running away, why was everyone so against him?

"Balto, stop!" Akito called out as he tried to catch up to Balto.


	3. Chapter 3

Word got out about the medicine shortage and how many patients were in grave danger of the illness they had been contaminated by and the deathly contagious ailment with a cure so many miles away. The people decided to have a sled race with the dogs to get the antidote for the ill townspeople in such distress. The next morning, Akito was out in town and where well he had, lost sight of Balto and the one that he saw wasn't one he wanted to see it was William.

"Honey?" Mo woke up as Akito wasn't around and it was just her and Atticus since Estelle was in the hospital.

William and Sandra were still asleep until the race would be announced to start. Cherry was right in the kitchen table as Akito was on his way out.

"Where could he be?" Akito asked himself.

"Looking for someone?" Cherry asked as she was hiding at the kitchen table while everyone else was asleep and Akito planned to escape before anyone else could wake up.

"Please, Aunt Cherry, I need to get out of here and try to find Balto." Akito begged her quietly.

"So, you _are _now friends with the wolf-dog." Cherry sounded understanding, not even mad or annoyed like everyone else in this town when it came to Balto.

"Yes, I am, please, I need to go out and check on him, last night, I lost track of him and couldn't find him." Akito said quietly.

"He's not too far from here..." Cherry told the boy, her voice mysterious as always.

"So, what you're saying is, he must be close by, right?" Akito asked.

"You don't know this child, but I have special senses, a lot stronger than yours or your parents'," Cherry slowly shut her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face. "I know Steele was the one who took those sausages... I hate that miserable mongrel they call a 'star sled race dog'."

"I hate him too." Akito said.

"I never did..." Cherry nearly scoffed. "Just needs to show off so he can feel loved... What a way to go. Did you sleep okay though?"

"Sort of, just thinking how I could have proven it really was Steele." Akito said.

"I believe you, I saw that mutt himself, trying to impress Rosy's dog," Cherry scoffed about Steele. "This old friend of mine always used to tell me 'keep calm and let karma finish it'."

"Let me guess, was it Dad?" Akito asked.

Cherry lightly chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, this was before I met your father. I don't see much of her anymore, but my old friend Peach, maybe your father told you, but we met Hercules together."

"Oh, yeah, he did tell me that story." Akito said.

"Funny girl, Peach," Cherry rolled her eyes, remembering some things about her old friend. "Well, I guess you wanna find Balto then... And don't worry, I won't tell William and Sandra this happened." She wondered if Akito was wondering how she knew of anything going on through his day since they came to Nome.

"How did you know?" Akito asked.

"I know everything," Cherry said to him mysteriously again. "Plus, I don't sleep."

"You're a vampire." Akito said.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to find out..." Cherry licked her fangs then.

"I've always known, I just needed to be sure and then came all the signs and then I listened into the conversation between you and Dad." Akito said.

"Eavesdropping is wrong..." Cherry shook her head.

There was a morning trumpet heard.

"The races are going to set up now..." Cherry walked up from the table to get her daughter. "Flick!"

Akito then ran outside.

* * *

Soon every human was out ready for the race to get the serum to cure the dreaded disease plaguing the innocence. Steele lined up to look at the other dogs, but of course, only find himself better by comparison.

"Just look at him!" Dixie hopped around excitedly as she was with Sylvie and Dixie again. "He's gonna save the entire town! He's positively...Magnesium!"

Akito just made a face like he was going to throw up.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mo looked down to Akito. "You miss your sister, don't you?"

Cherry stood, holding Felicity.

"Maman, I do not like that Alcier chein anymore..." Felicity muttered.

"Mama doesn't blame you, Fliss..." Cherry sighed sharply.

"I do miss Estelle, Mom, and where I can't stand Steele either, he's so full of himself and thief and a liar." Akito said.

Mo bent down to his level. "We miss Estelle too... Also, Steele reminds me a lot about that Rottweiler that Angel and I used to know from when we met your father and Scamp."

"Was his name Buster? Yeah, Dad has told me and Estelle that story." Akito said.

"It's going to be okay, darling." Mo hugged him, then kissed his cheek, and stood straight back up.

"All mushers!" a man called loudly. "Get yer dogs ready!"

Balto and Boris were shown on a fence. Akito began to make his way to the fence. Mo and Atticus decided to let him go. Felicity looked over and wiggled in her mother's grip.

"Okay, enfant..." Cherry bent down, putting Felicity on her feet.

Felicity hopped onto the snow and ran after Akito.

* * *

"Akito, hi!" Balto greeted. "And... Akito's sister?" he tilted his head at the girl, trying to remember who exactly she was.

"Oh, Balto, this isn't my sister this my cousin, Felicity." Akito said.

"Oh, hello." Balto greeted.

"Attendre une moment, sil vous plait," Felicity muttered, then took out the pendant and wore it around her neck, making it glow again like it did when they first met. "Okay, now I can talk."

"Fancy gear ya got here, kid." Boris held the pendant to get a closer look at it.

"That's Felicity's magic pendant." Akito said.

"What does it do?" Balto asked.

"It helps me communicate with animals like my maman since I was not born with the special 'present' to do so." Felicity explained.

"Amazing." Balto said out of amazement.

"Anyways, Balto, where did you go last night, I couldn't find you." Akito said.

"Oui," Felicity took the pendent back to keep around her neck gently. "What is going on here with you guys?"

"Telling Balto here what it takes to be part of a race," Boris said as he got back on the fence, though for him, it was very rickety and he stumbled against an open window, taking a box. "Racing in a spectator sport, it recquires very little preparation! You sit, your arrange refreshments, any of you like potato chip?" he asked as he took out something white, bit into it and hiccuped a bubble and he looked to see the box was labeled 'Soap Flakes'.

"No thanks, Boris." Akito said politely.

"I'm not watching the race, I'm going to be in it." Balto said.

This shocked Boris.

"You said what!?" Boris stuttered.

"Are you allowed to be doing that?" Felicity asked Balto.

"Yeah, are you allowed to be doing that, Balto?" Akito asked Balto.

"No, he's not!" Boris answered for the wolf-dog. "Why are you putting yourself through this, boy?"

"Hey, look, I wanna help Rosy and Estelle get better," Balto explained why he really wanted to do this. "I can get that medicine through."

"He does have a point, Boris." Akito said.

"Get it through that they wouldn't put you in a sled team even if you did win, which won't happen and if it did it wouldn't matter!" Boris added, not very supportive of this idea.

Balto came close to the snow goose. "Boris, didja ever think maybe you're the reason the other geese fly south?"

"The race is close to the starting!" Felicity pointed sharply.

"Yeah, so you better get in the race before it's too late." Akito said.

"Wish me luck!" Balto called as he went to meet the other dogs.

"Luck?" Boris scoffed. "I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense!"

"Should we be helping him?" Felicity asked Akito.

"No, Balto has to do this race himself." Akito said.

"Good luck, kiddo." Boris said.

Felicity then decided to get back to her mother and suggested Akito do the same. Balto came to the see the other dogs, much to their surprise.

"Balto? What're ya, nuts?" Kaltag's eyes widened. "If Steele catches you around here, he's gonna turn you into kibble!"

"Let us let the half-dog race," Nikki scoffed. "It will be fun watching him eat our snow."

The other dogs agreed.

"Get set!" the man from before shot his pistol, sending the dogs to get their running on.

The female dogs were surprised to see the wolf-dog in the race as well.

"Balto!" Jenna gasped.

"What's he think he's doin'?" Dixie was not amused.

Cherry held Felicity in her arms as Atticus and Mo had Akito. "Is the hospital open?" she asked, wondering if those two should be checking in with Estelle, wondering if William and Sandra were checking on Rosy.

"I hope so." Atticus said.

"Maman, how come Estelle and Pinky are not immune to the disease like you and moi are?" Felicity asked.

Cherry would never answer this in public, but since everyone else besides Atticus and Mo were focused on the race, it would be a good time. "Because, Fliss, it affects the nature of living, and since we can't die like your father, it won't hurt us, but since Estelle and Rosy have mortal parents and genetics, they have to... I'm not sure how Akito wasn't affected either, but he's very lucky..."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Akito said.

"Let's hope your sister will be fine..." Mo sounded gravely worried for Estelle's condition.

"I'm sure she will be," Cherry gripped Felicity a little tighter so she wouldn't fall into the snow. "I knew Charles should've come with us, he'd fix these kids up in no time... But, nooo... 'You need to spend more time with your daughter, she barely sees you anymore'... 'She needs an older female influence and barely even knows the woman who gave her life'... Flick, sometimes your father is a drama queen..."

"I can believe that..." Felicity muttered.

"Still, this is the first time Estelle has ever gotten sick." Atticus said sounding worried for what sounded worrying.

"Ever?" Cherry was surprised. "What about chicken pox? Common cold? Measles?"

"Akito and Estelle are jumeaux..." Felicity started.

"Twins." Cherry quickly said in case anyone wondered what that word was.

"Should they not both be ill now?" Felicity finished her question.

"Well, they are twins, but for some reason, Akito hasn't gotten sick." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged. "Thought twins shared everything... Diseases, secrets, a language they make up in the womb..."

"I hope that she gets well soon though, Uncle Atticus and Tante Mo." Felicity voiced her support.

"Thank you, dear." Mo smiled at the little girl.

"Well, it is true they share secrets and a language they make up, but they don't share diseases or so I believe." Atticus said.

"Who plays outside more?" Cherry asked, wondering maybe Estelle was more the outdoorsy one, she could be one to catch the disease easier than her brother.

Felicity looked tired in her mother's hold now.

"That would be Estelle." Mo said.

"That's what happened," Cherry walked to the Brewer place with them to have Felicity get some rest until after the race and tucked her into the guest bed they shared. "Since Estelle and Rosy played outside more than Akito, that's how Estelle got sick and not Akito."

"Of course." Atticus said, finally realizing it.

"Maybe Rosy had signs of it before and Estelle caught it when they were playing together." Cherry shrugged.

Felicity lay in the bed with her arms around her body like a stereotypical vampire inside a coffin.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"That's how it happened, now all we can do is wait for the fastest dog to win the race and then he can get the cure for Rosy and Estelle and all the other children in this state," Cherry looked back to her friends. "That is... if the dogs also survive the race, it's getting really ugly out here at night with the blizzardy storms and the scolding cold flakes hitting your face worse than daggers and arrows. If the dogs don't make the next race, I'm afraid all of the children in Nome, Alaska, will die by tomorrow at around midnight."

"Oh, dear." Mo said.

"I'm sorry about this, but it has to be," Cherry said to them. "It's very likely though the winning dog will make it, but I also have statistics on chances of death due to the time I've spent with Forte before our marriage. He and I are able to sense when a person's time is coming and they are likely to die, but I can't tell you who the winning dog will be and what will happen to the girls."

Akito was still outside, he was cheering for Balto. Cherry looked out the window to check on the race.

"I don't understand how she can say all those horrible things and be so calm about it?" Mo said to Atticus, startled of their friend's behavior. "I never even got to meet her husband, is he that bad?"

"I don't know, I never met him." Atticus said.

"Charles doesn't make many public appearances," Cherry looked over her shoulder. "Maybe if you visited us or I could talk him into coming over to see you and the twins..." she looked back out the window.

"Both of those might work." Atticus said.

"We'll discuss more of this when we get home." Cherry now decided she wanted some hot chocolate and memorized based on what Sandra told her and helped herself to a cup.

They saw outside that Akito was cheering very loudly and looked very excited. Cherry took a sip of her chocolate and slid on her coat to see what was going on.

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Balto was the one who won the race, even if he wasn't supposed to compete. It even surprised the lead musher and refused to believe it. Boris cheered for Balto for winning the race and showing up mostly Steele. Even Jenna was proud for Balto's sacrifice to race like that.

"Okay, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, move it," Steele ignored Balto. "We're strapping up."

"Hold on, Steele, Balto was the fastest dog." Akito said to Steele.

"He's right, Steele." Balto said.

Steele looked disgusted, then grinned darkly at the wolf-dog and boy. "He's the fastest what?! Do you two honestly think the musher will put HIM on his team? Balto, you're even more mixed up than I thought."

"Steele!" Jenna had heard that. "It doesn't matter who's on the team, as long as the medicine gets through, stop being such a glory hound!"

"Jenna's right, Steele." Akito said.

"100%," Steele surprisingly agreed with them. "I wasn't thinkin' about those children. The important thing here is to get the medicine through. And that's just what I'm gonna do," he then started to intimidate Balto. "And when I get back... .I'm gonna fold you five ways and leave you for a cat toy!"

"Good dog, Steele!" a musher came which made Steele bark and yip happily for the human, being kind and sweet which was what everyone thought he was and not bad like they thought Balto was.

Akito just glared at Steele.

The musher petted Steele, then walked away from him. "Now, let's take a look at our winner here."

Steele growled once the attention wasn't on him now. He then had an idea and slammed his paw down on Balto's which made the wolf-dog growl and show his sharper canine teeth which he had inherited from his wolf parent.

"Nah, we can't trust this one, he's part wolf..." the musher told the other man and they walked off together.

"You're being unfair, sir." Akito said to the musher and then whispers to steele. "And I saw what you did there, Steele, you just can't let Balto have one moment where more people trust him."

"It's a rule though, dogs only!" Steele growled at them.

"Let's go!" the musher called, which made Steele follow after him.

"Balto," Jenna came over in sympathy. "I'm sorry..."

"Me too." Akito said out of sympathy.

"Better not talk to me, guys..." Balto was hurt. "I might turn on you..."

"Balto, wait!" Jenna tried to keep him from leaving. "Balto!"

It was no use, Balto was leaving. Akito was now very angry at Steele and the musher.

Cherry came over to Akito and Jenna. "Come inside, I made some hot soup."

"Okay." Akito said.

Cherry walked him inside. "I'm sorry that musher rejected Balto, but it's a rule, plus the musher thinks that Balto might turn on him..."

"Well, I'll prove the musher wrong." Akito said.

"So much like your father." Cherry chuckled a little.

"Dad was always so determined?" Akito asked.

"Pretty much, especially when it came to helping those he truly cared about." Cherry nodded her head.

"Cool." Akito said.

"We've been through a lot together." Cherry added in.

"Yeah, he's told me and Estelle every adventure you two have ever been on together." Akito said.

"I still do adventures here and there, though I often leave my husband at home with our daughter." Cherry said as she wiped her shoes before going inside the Brewer house.

William and Sandra were too upset to eat. They were deeply worried about Rosy's condition. The big race would start much later tonight. Atticus and Mo were the same.

Cherry served up steaming bowls for herself, Felicity, and Akito. "There's chicken, carrots, green beans, peas, and noodles."

Felicity inhaled the steaming soup as it instantly cleared her sinuses. Akito began to eat the soup, but he just couldn't stop thinking about asking himself how he could help everyone see that Balto wasn't as bad as they thought of him. Cherry ate her soup quietly. Felicity ate too and was thinking what Akito was also thinking. But what could they do? They were only children and no one really listened to children. After Akito finished his soup, he went over to the window to think. Cherry washed up the dishes. Felicity came to Akito's side.

"There's gotta be some way to help Balto." Akito thought.

"They said no loups though." Felicity said to him.

"But still their has to be a way." Akito said.

"I do not know..." Felicity sighed. "It sounds, how you people say, loss of the hope."

"Well I'm going to find someway to help Balto get to these people's good side." Akito said.

"Can I help?" Felicity sounded excited.

"Sure." Akito said.

"When do we get going then?" Felicity asked.

"When the time is right." Akito said.

Felicity nodded. "Oui, oui."

And so they both looked outside as the sled was being prepared.

"Now?" Felicity asked as their parents were unaware what they were planning.

"We can go and check on Balto." Akito said.

"Let's go." Felicity said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Alright." Akito said after getting his coat on and then began to lead her to where Balto lived.

Felicity and Atiko passed the numerous people out for the big race for the medicine to cure the sick children and were on their way to find Balto, the disgraced canine of Nome.


	4. Chapter 4

Balto was watching as the dogs and musher were off to their expedition. He felt a lot of pain tonight and just wished he had never been born sometimes or even met the people of this cruel and heartless town.

"Hey, Balto." Akito said.

"Hey, guys..." Balto greeted drearily.

"So good to see you!" Felicity beamed, having a smile on her face, then frowned since Balto was upset. "Oh, what is wrong?"

"He's still upset about what that musher said about him." Akito explained.

"He is nothing but a tyran!" Felicity shook her fist, nearly resembling her father with her anger.

"A tyran?" Balto sounded scared. "First a bully musher and now a tyran? What's next? The end of the world as we know it."

"A tyran just means bully in Francias, Monsieur Balto." Felicity explained since her mother wasn't there to translate her broken French and English dialect.

"Ohh." Balto said.

"Never mind that, you have to prove to everyone you are the worthy dog for the race and not that mean old Alcier." Felicity tried to give Balto some pep talk.

"Yeah." Akito said.

"I can't, you guys, you heard what they said about me..." Balto walked off, turning his back at them, feeling very miserable.

"Who cares what they said about you?" Akito asked, not caring about the rest of what Nome thought of Balto.

"They've been doing it to me for years, it's longer for me than you humans," Balto sighed. "That stuff kinda sticks with ya... I don't know what to do, besides, Steele will save the day and everyone will love him like they always do."

"I'm sure that one day, they'll all love you." Akito said.

"I don't know..." Balto sighed in pain as it started to snow. "Have you guys seen Estelle and Rosy lately?"

"Not since they were admitted." Felicity shook her head.

"They're still in the hospital, I'm going there now to check up on them." Akito said.

"I'll come with you," Balto said in concern. "I heard the other dogs talking... They can't get the medicine in time even, the children are done for..."

Felicity put her hands in her large pockets to get more warm as the snowflakes were coming.

* * *

And so they all made their way to the girls. Dogs were only allowed outside, so Akito and Felicity were with Balto as Estelle and Rosy were lying in the bed, very, very sick. Mr. Johansson had been making coffins lately due to the spread and tragic news of what was happening.

"Please, doctor, it's the only medicine we got..." William told the doctor as he came in with Jenna.

Jenna was put on the floor and the doctor made an exception to let the dog come in and meet the ill girls.

"Alright." The doctor said.

Sandra allowed Jenna to go to the sick girls. Jenna walked up slowly to see Rosy and Estelle and she licked her girl's face.

"Jenna..." Rosy greeted weakly with a smile, but then she passed right out in the bed.

Akito looked very worried for both Estelle and Rosy and so did Felicity and Balto. Jenna lay her head down against Rosy as the girl was slowly breathing and possibly sleeping. Balto couldn't watch anymore, he left with the others, and there was some banging heard which got their attention.

"What is that noise?" Felicity wondered.

"Sounds like a hammer." Akito said.

Balto went with Akito and Estelle to the source of the noise. It was Mr. Johansson and he was hammering a new piece of wood in an odd shape and took it to line up with a few others. He had been making coffins for the sick children who were very likely not going to survive after tonight like Cherry theorized.

"That settles it," Balto was now determined. "I'm going to find the sled dogs."

"You're not going out there alone, I'm going with you." Akito said.

"Moi trop." Felicity agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Balto set out with them.

* * *

After telling Boris what was going to happen, the snow goose was letting his feathers fly.

"Balto, please, don't go crazy on me now!" Boris tried to convince them otherwise. "This is foolishness! You will all die like dogs, oh, no offense, Balto! You'll be frozen stiff by morning! When you are frozen stiff statues named Balto, Akito, and Felicity, don't come runnin' to me!"

He hadn't noticed Muk and Luk sliding their way on the patch of ice. Boris collided into Muk and Luk instantly. Luk hummed as Balto, Akito, and Felicity were going off with the ice.

"He said-" Muk was about to translate for his brother.

"Where are they going? They are going to freeze to save a pack of dogs and a human that doesn't like Balto!" Boris exclaimed and then realized he just understood what Luk was saying. "Oh, no, I'm beginning to understand a bear."

"Yes, yes, count us in!" Muk beamed. He went with Luk after cheering for Boris and went to stop the wolf-dog and human children.

Balto realized where they were going and bit Boris by the beak to take him and show him his motivation for going to the race and find the other dogs, Steele or no Steele.

"Balto, Balto, I cannot let you, Akito, and Felicity do this." Boris said before he saw why Balto, Akito, and Felicity were doing this.

Felicity and Akito got Boris to look inside and see how sick Rosy and Estelle had gotten since their diagnosis. Boris saw this and decided to let them go with Balto to get the medicine and save the sled team, but of course, he was going to come along.

"So, let's go get the medicine..." Boris said quickly, hiding the sadness he had for the children.

"Wait a minute," Balto looked back to him. "Now you're coming?"

"Why change your mind right now suddenly?" Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Akito asked.

"Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure?" Boris sounded serious at first, then chuckled. "Is like holiday in Old Country!"

"Wow, great, we're goin' on holiday!" Muk said with glee.

Balto, Akito, and Felicity then went to follow Boris, Muk, and Luk. Akito and Felicity had left Atticus, Mo, and Cherry a message telling them where the kids, the wolf-dog, the snow goose, and the two polar bears were going.

* * *

"'_We're going to help Balto, Boris, Muk, and Luk help the sled dogs_'," Cherry read the letter to Atticus and Mo as they looked worried. "They're alive and well, and will be back very soon." she put the letter down then.

"Are they crazy?! The sled team could be anywhere." Atticus said.

"I'm hoping Fliss will know what to do," Cherry folded her arms. "She doesn't have her father or me there with her, her powers are not fully developed yet."

"Our children are gonna catch their deaths out there!" Mo was horrified like a true mother.

"We have to trust and pray that they'll be alright and bring back the sled team and the medicine." Atticus said.

"Pray if you will," Cherry sighed a bit, then looked out the window. "It's getting really nasty out there... I haven't seen a storm this serious since Charles and I were snowed in at Belle and Adam's place during Christmas."

And so, Atticus and Mo began to pray. Cherry glanced at them and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

The others were in the forest, Balto was against a tree and scratching at the bark now.

"Good Balto, you took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest... and you won!" Boris huffed.

"He's marking the trail, so then that way we know which way to get back to the city of Nome." Akito said.

"Exactly." Balto agreed with what Akito said.

Muk explained to Luk what Balto was doing as they followed.

"And here we have been dropping the bread crumbs, huh?" Felicity sounded a little snippy with Boris right now.

"Yeah, if we left a trail of bread crumbs, birds would fly down and eat them." Akito said.

Boris glared at him for that smart remark since it had to do with birds.

The kids and animals kept walking as it was softly snowing right now.

"I wish Papa were here..." Felicity shivered a bit.

"I'm sure he would have wanted to come along." Akito said.

Felicity blew hot air into her hands and rubbed them together to keep herself warm.

It soon got very dark.

Balto kept walking and he had sniffed the air around him. "Steele."

Akito had two extra coats with him.

"Could I borrow one?" Akito asked, looking like she was going to pass out from the low temparature.

Akito gave Felicity one of the extra coats. Felicity bundled herself up in the new coat and tried to keep herself warm, even with her now ice cold skin due to the affects of being bitten by her father at a young age. Balto kept sniffing, leading the way. Muk and Luk even copied Balto's movements, but stayed right where they were. Muk smelled something not pleasant and it was Luk.

Balto marked another tree and they kept walking closer toward the mountains. "Come on, Steele and his team passed this way."

Boris looked around, but followed anyway.

"I cannot walk anymore..." Felicity grew numb and sat in the snow as Muk and Luk past her.

Akito bent down in front of her while facing the others. "Wait guys!" he called out to them.

This made them stop.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way." Akito said.

"Oh, you do not have to..." Felicity said to him weakly.

"Yes, I do." Akito said.

"Oh, if you are sure..." Felicity allowed Akito to carry them before they continued on.

* * *

After Felicity was settled, the others kept walking, and Muk and Luk got themselves caught up in a snowball fight. Akito just shook his head with a smile from Muk and Luk's silliness with the snowball fight. Balto kept walking ahead. Felicity clung to Akito the best she could.

Boris tried to avoid the flying snowballs, but found himself getting buried in the snow with one. "Who did that?" he asked the polar bears.

"It was him." Muk said pointing to Luk.

Luk mumbled and pointed to Muk then.

Balto heard a noise which worried him, of course the others couldn't hear it. "Guys, I think we should keep moving."

"Yes, sir." Akito said.

Felicity gasped as she saw a horrific shadow. "What is that?"

Soon Boris, Muk, and Luk were back to following.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Balto sounded very scared right now.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Akito said as he continued to carry Felicity while they were following Balto.

Akito, Felicity, and Balto kept going until there was suddenly a ferocious growl.

"Porter!" Felicity screamed about the big black bear that was trying to attack Boris, Muk, and Luk.

Balto decided to try to get the bear away, but he was struck down by a killer paw.

"Oh, no, Balto!" Akito exclaimed. He then went over to a tree to set Felicity down. "You stay here, I'm gonna go and help Balto." He said, after setting her down gently.

"Have you lost your nuts!?" Felicity cried out, mixing up the popular metaphor for someone who had gone nuts and lost their marbles.

Balto kept trying to ambush the bear, but it was no use.

"Stay here." Akito said, before running to help Balto out with the black bear.

Felicity held herself, not bearing to watch Akito sacrifice himself like this. The bear was starting to hold Balto down.

"Leave him alone!" Akito exclaimed as he charged at the black bear and attacked it.

The bear hissed and started to come for him, but then another dog pounced into the air and started to attack the bear. Akito and Balto saw who the dog was.

"Jenna?" Akito asked out of confusion.

The bear swiped Jenna away right then, but the female dog continued to persevere.

"It _is _Jenna!" Felicity exclaimed then.

Akito joined in. The bear tried to get Jenna off and backed up against the tree stump Boris was stuck in. After Jenna and Akito were gone briefly, the bear went back to attack Balto and saw Felicity, going to get her too. Akito then jumped and kicked the bear away from Felicity.

"Keep away from both my cousin and my friends!" Akito exclaimed at the bear.

The bear growled viciously at him and kicked him against Balto in the snow. Jenna was nowhere to be found now. The vicious black bear was coming close to them as they were stuck in the sharp, jagged branches.

"Uh-oh, what do we do now?" Akito thought.

The bear got them to slide down a snowy hill and they ended up on some ice. The bear was coming closer toward them and made them back up against some ice. To their surprise, it cracked a little under their paw and foot.

"Guys!" Boris called as he, Felicity, Jenna, Muk and Luk took a look at the scene.

"Oh, no! You guys help!" Akito called out.

The bear stomped on the ice, nearly shattering it as it came closer and closer to the wolf-dog and human boy. Balto and Akito were nearly doomed. The bear came closer and stomped harder, but it got itself caught in a circled crack and was going into the water, but not fully in yet. Akito and Balto were in their own and they struggled to get out of it as the others came to help them.

"Oh, no!" Akito thought.

The wolf-dog and the boy were now under the water as the ice circle covered them.

"No!" Jenna was heartbroken.

"Akito..." Felicity sounded mournful.

"Geronimo!" Muk called as he and Luk crashed through the ice to save the boys.

Like his father, Akito could swim, so he just held on to Balto. Jenna was worried once she was told the polar bears couldn't swim and was mostly fearing for Balto's life, she had really grown to like him. Not just plain like him, but like him like him. Soon enough, Felicity, Jenna, and Boris put their worries to rest as finally, Luk and Muk came out with both Akito and Balto and brought them to dry icy land.

"Balto!" Boris ran across the ice with his wings out to hug the wolf-dog.

"They are okay!" Felicity was so happy now. But she saw that Akito wasn't responding.

And neither was Balto as Muk and Luk were helping them try to breathe and give them what people called 'CPR'. Boris kept running, but tripped on a crack in the ice and mashed against Muk, which made Luk start flying himself and he had landed hard on Balto and Atiko's backs, enough to make them spill out the water that had been inside them both to keep them from breathing properly.

"Breathe, Balto and Akito, please breathe!" Boris begged.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Muk grew hysterical. "Are they gonna be okay, cuz they're not breathing, they don't look very well, stop hitting them, Uncle Boris, stop hitting them!"

Balto and Akito then stirred and coughed then, much to everyone's relief.

"Boys, I was so scared, I got people bumps!" Boris shuddered.

Felicity came to check on the two in deep concern. "Thank goodness, you are both alive right now..."

Akito began a little. "You know what, Boris?" he then coughed. "Even though Balto didn't say, we're glad you came. He said as he shivered from the cold of the water.

"Yeah..." Balto agreed after getting his coughs out.

"Who else should you bring on a wild goose chase, but a goose?" Boris chuckled.

Balto and Jenna asked each other if they were okay at the same time, then Jenna decided to lay on top of Balto to help keep him warm.

"I'm fine, look, a message came through, we have to take the mountain trail." Jenna explained.

Felicity gave Akito her extra jacket to keep him warm for until he and Balto would warm up and they would continue on.

"Th-Thanks, Felicity." Akito said.

Felicity smiled a little.

"But, if we take the Eagle Pass, it'll save us half the day." Balto said to Jenna while he shivered.

Jenna and Balto kept talking and Boris seemed to notice they were slowly becoming their own couple. Akito and Felicity also noticed this. Muk and Luk realized they had been swimming themselves to their surprise. Balto and Jenna decided to get a move on, but Jenna was struggling. Jenna insisted she was just clumsy and slowing everyone down.

Felicity took a look at one of Jenna's legs. "You are injured..." she told the female dog softly.

"Lie down." Akito told Jenna.

"Muk, you and Luk carry Jenna back to town on this," Balto gave them a broken tree branch. "Just follow any marks."

"You're going on alone?" Jenna asked as she was lying in the snow.

"Nope, because, I'll be going with him, Felicity, you go back with them." Akito said to his cousin.

"Okay," Felicity agreed, then looked to the goose of the group. "Monsiuer Boris, you come with us to help us get Muk and Luk out of the trouble making."

Boris was stubborn about it at first and agreed.

Jenna gave Balto his bandanna as he promised to return with the medicine.

"Listen to moi," Felicity looked to Akito and Balto before he left. "A dog cannot make this journey... But maybe, perhaps, a wolf can..." she struggled to use English vocabulary and went with the others to get Jenna back to Nome.

"Come on, let's go." Balto told Akito as it started to snow and they went off again.

And where during the travel, Balto kept on making markings on each tree.


	5. Chapter 5

The storm got worse, the wind was blowing heavily and the snowflakes seemed to sting against the duo, but they kept going and weren't going to stop. It was heard that the sled dog team was lost which was really hurting most of the population of Nome and they were really giving up hope now and were ready to bury their children who would die of the cursed disease that had plagued many of them. Balto and Akito felt like giving up at most points, but didn't dare do so.

Balto then caught a whiff. "Steele..." he muttered and went to the source of the scent with Akito carefully following. "Akito, come on, I think I've found them!"

"Great, lead the way!" Akito called out.

Balto kept going and they were on top of a hill. He looked down further to see the mushing sled with some fire in place. They were there! Akito and Balto were on their way down, but slipped a little due to the snow buried ice in their path they didn't know about.

* * *

"Balto?" Star couldn't believe it.

"Is that Balto and the human kid?" Nikki asked.

"Balto and human kid, how did you find us?" Kaltag asked.

"First, the name's Akito, not human kid, second, thank Balto, he followed Steele's scent." Akito said as he pointed to Balto.

"Sorry, kid, we never caught your name." Kaltag replied.

"Is everyone alright?" Balto asked.

"Everyone...is... Fine..." Steele glared at them as he was visibly shivering.

"Yeah, but our musher hit his head," Star explained. "And he won't get up..." he even nudged the musher to show no answer or even a jolt.

"And he's not moving." Kaltag said.

"We'll take you guys and the medicine back to Nome." Akito said.

"Right, follow me." Balto said, going for the sled.

Steele slammed on the reins, glaring at the wolf-dog. "We don't need your help."

"Maybe we should listen to them." Star sounded positive, which got him a growl in the face.

"Listen, if you don't listen to us, all of the kids including my twin sister are going to die without the medicine!" Akito exclaimed to Steele.

Steele glared at the boy.

"Well, how would you get us home?" Nikki asked the wolf-dog.

"Well, I marked a trail, like this." Balto explained to them and started scratching a tree.

"I'll get us back!" Steele roared at the others. "I'm the lead dog, I'm in charge!"

"At least let me and Balto get the medicine to Nome the children and my sister are getting sicker." Akito said.

Balto walked with Akito to the sled where the box of the medicine was in.

Steele pounced in front of them. "Touch that box and I'll tear you both apart."

"Two bones says that Steele takes 'em." Nikki wagered.

"You're on!" Kaltag agreed.

The other dogs came to watch this.

"Akito, step back." Balto advised the young boy.

"No way, if he's fighting you, he's fighting me, besides I've been wanting to put this show boat, thieving, lying dog in his place." Akito said while he was in a fighting stance.

"We're not leaving without that medicine." Balto promised.

Steele pushed them both away into the snow. "Who do you think you are!?"

"We're not leaving without that medicine, Steele and we aren't doing this for being popular or famous." Akito said.

"Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" Balto added as he went back to fetching the medicine.

Steele jumped in front of them again. He was too greedy and full of himself to care about the worthy cause of helping the sick children of the world they lived in.

"Steele, let us help you." Balto said.

Steele had a horrifying look in his eyes and he shoved the two over more as they got closer to the medicine again.

"I don't want to fight..." Balto hissed as he again walked with Akito.

"Me neither." Akito said.

Steele growled and had bitten both Balto and Akito, pushing them around some more. He grinned as he had gotten them.

Balto and Akito went back to get the medicine, but Steele jumped in front of them again and kicked over the sled with the fragile medicine. The others dogs looked horrified of Steele's move and were now praising Balto and Akito for wanting to help. Steele had his mouth around Balto's tail and threw him against a rock.

"Balto!" Akito called in horror from Balto being thrown against a rock.

That really hit Balto hard, he wasn't moving much in the snow now. Steele grinned and chuckled darkly as he had gotten what he wanted. The other dogs had a slight unsettling feeling around Steele now due to his actions. Akito was now looking worried at Balto, hoping that he was still alive. After suspense, Balto finally got himself up. Balto and Steele were really at it now. Steele had bitten the bandanna to drag Balto around. However, the spinning stopped and Steele was on the edge of the cliff and he was falling and thumping against his way down and landed very low. He wasn't killed or knocked out, but he was stuck down there.

Balto looked down, then looked up to Akito. "Come on, we better help the others."

He saw all of the dogs were lined up and the crates filled with all the glass containers of the medicine was back on the sled with the musher and Akito at where the musher's stands. The musher was placed safely into the comfortable part of the sled that was nearly like a bed as Akito was going to take place as musher. Balto walked over to the dogs and Star happily had the reins for Balto to wear and make him an official member of the team. It was very warm and good to be accepted at last and Balto was the lead dog now.

"Akito, are you ready?" Balto asked the human boy as the other dogs lined up behind him.

"Yes, sir. Alright, you guys, mush!" Akito called out.

Balto started up and the other dogs followed him as they were now going to make the serum delivery. What they didn't know was that Steele made it up the cliff and was going to send them to go the wrong ways, even if he was dooming innocent children. And where he began to make his own markings.


	6. Chapter 6

Balto followed the path out, but he grew wary as soon as he saw several trees had marks all over them and he wasn't sure where to go now.

"Which way, Balto?" Star asked. "Which way? Which way?"

Akito gulped. "Um, Balto, which way?" He asked, unsure himself.

Balto wasn't sure himself, but didn't want everyone to know that for his sake. "Um... This way!"

The dogs followed by Akito's commands and they kept going. All the trees looked the same and the snow was coming down fast as another blizzard was coming.

* * *

After a while, Kaltag had enough. "Balto, why are you takin' us in circles?"

"He isn't, you guys, it's just...Oh, no, it's Steele." Akito said out of realization of what this all meant.

"Maybe we was better off with him dere." Kaltag scoffed.

"No, come on!" Balto told them and waited for Akito to tell them to mush so they could properly move on.

"Mush! Mush!" Akito called out.

Balto and the dogs then went on. The wolf-dog was really going fast this time, faster than Steele had ever been. Star begged him to slow down, but Balto wouldn't listen. Balto kept going and realized that one tree was over a cliff and he tried to brake his paws to keep them from going over it. The musher had fallen out against the snow and the dogs were close to the edge and the sled nearly tipped the medicine over, but Balto grabbed it with his teeth by the rope.

"Whew, great catch, Balto." Akito said.

Balto smiled at him gently, concentrating on not letting it fall. He was about to pull it back, however, Balto screamed as there was a large chunk of snow taking him down off the cliff, much to the horror of the dogs as the medicine was also getting away.

"Oh, no, Balto!" Akito called out.

Balto had fallen, was he alive or dead? No one knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felicity sat in the abandoned factory with the other dogs as Boris, Muk, and Luk were outside and she sat beside Jenna. The girl and dog had told the other dogs all about what had happened before they came back to Nome.

"I don't get it," one dog said. "How can Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail!"

"He is tracking them..." Felicity explained.

Jenna nodded in agreement. The dogs didn't believe them. The big dog beside Jenna and Felicity seemed to be the only one who actually cared and possibly believed them. The door kicked open suddenly and a dog had come over in ice cold water.

"Balto?" Felicity and Jenna hoped.

But it wasn't Balto, it was Steele. Felicity and Jenna were instantly disappointed as the other dogs crowded and voiced concern for Steele. One dog even gave up his juicy bone for the athletic dog, who in return, gobbled it up instantly, breaking it in halves. He was then asked about what happened to the others. And where he began to make up the story.

"Well, one by one, they fell," Steele made up an act as he went along to impress the others. "Frozen... Barely alive..." he shook his icicles off. "I pulled four onto the sled, three more on my back, and I walked, and I walked, but it was too late! They were-"

"What about the medicine?" the big dog who was wise known as Doc asked.

Steele glared at them, but continued. "I went on... Dragging the medicine alone... All alone, then suddenly, that wolf-dog and that evil boy appeared. Balto and Akito! They demanded I let Balto take the medicine, you know me, he just wanted to be a hero in your eyes," he looked to Jenna and Felicity. "And they grabbed the crate, but they couldn't... Handle it... They couldn't see the patch of ice, the snow, the wind, and then the log..." He pretended to be choked up and cry, then threw out Jenna's bandanna to make it seem like Balto and Akito were now deceased.

"My bandanna." Jenna said out of sadness.

"They... Made me promise... To take care of you..." Steele feigned exhaustion. "Jenna..."

Jenna looked down at her bandanna, then back at Steele. Her eyes hardened. "You're lying."

Steele looked at the others as Jenna had said that.

"Alcier, you are lying," Felicity stood up with the red dog. "I bet Balto and Akito are alive right now and they are on their way home!"

"Felicity is right." Jenna said as she picked up her bandanna.

Steele watched the girls leave then with the lantern into town. "They... They need a little time, ya know..." he told the others to make it seem like the girls were in denial over the 'loss' of Balto and Akito.

Dixie and Sylvie only rolled their eyes for their friend for believing in Balto.

* * *

William and Sandra were in great pain as Rosy was badly knocked out in bed and Atticus and Mo looked over Estelle's bed in grief. Cherry looked the worse, thanks to Forte, she could sense incoming deaths and she felt like there was no hope for the girls.

If no one came with the medicine by late this evening or early tomorrow, the couples can say good-bye to their children. The lamp in the room was then turned off. The storm grew very strong as all the lights in Nome had been shut off. Felicity carried the lantern as Jenna gathered broken glass bottles as they were on a hill together. Jenna and Felicity combined the two to make a big, strong light and it made colorful lights as beautiful as the Northern Lights. Jenna had learned this from Balto.

* * *

Balto finally emerged from the snow where he was and he had let everyone down. He only thought of the poor human friends he let die because of his fall and couldn't save the medicine. He even started to cry, what could he do now? He couldn't dare face the people of Nome now. In front of him was a white wolf.

Balto settled himself and made himself stand up slowly to look at the white wolf. The white wolf howled at him, waiting for an answer back as she lay her eyes in the distance. Balto couldn't howl back, so the white wolf just left and after she left, Balto looked behind him and saw the medicine behind a rock. It wasn't broken open or anything like that. Balto looked up to see the cliff and he remembered what Felicity taught him, seeing his paw prints matched the big white wolf's prints and started to howl with pride for once in his life. When the white wolf heard this, she went back and then during his howl of pride she joined in. The two howled together.

* * *

Akito was still on top of the cliff with the other dogs as they were freezing, then heard the distant howling.

"Oh, great, things are not bad enough!" Nikki scoffed. "Now we got wolves!"

"Hey, hey, over here!" Kaltag called to the others to come join him.

The other dogs and Akito came to see what it was. Balto was climbing up the cliff with the tied up medicine in his mouth.

"It's Balto!" Akito exclaimed from happiness.

The dogs gave approving jeers as Balto was slowly coming up the best he could. Within moments, Balto finally came up with the medicine and walked from the dogs and boy to bring it to a safer point. After they had gotten it to the sled, they were all happy that Balto was still alive. Akito took his place back as the musher and Balto took the lead again and they were now safely traveling back home to bring back the hopes of the people who knew anyone sick.

Balto was stuck again, the trees were all marked thanks to Steele. However, Steele didn't count on one thing, Balto's excellent sense of smell. He sniffed the air around him while the other dogs waited to keep going with him.

"This way." Balto told them and he led them one way.

"Alright, you guys, mush!" Akito called out.

The dogs did as Balto and Akito told them to. They had to be very careful now, there was a very thin snow-covered log they had to cross. Balto saw how fragile the crossing was and rushed the other dogs, but the thing was breaking before they could make it safely across.

Luckily, Balto grabbed a hold of a root that was deep within the snow and tugged onto it to hold himself and the others up to safely get back home again. Star sniffled and he let out a loud sneeze that echoed loud enough for a nearby mountain to nearly avalanche and ambush them. Akito heard the avalanche and looked to see it was coming.

"Oh, no, you guys, avalanche!" Akito called out. "Quick, mush!"

* * *

The dogs ran as fast as their legs could carry with the snow following them. Balto wasn't sure what else to do but to lead them into a cavern where the snow flowed inside, but didn't bury any of them in its scolding coldness.

"Whew." Akito whispered.

Balto reminded the others to be quiet, any loud noise could trigger the deathly sharp icicles to come down and slit them. Star was looking at the several shapes and having fun with them, until he had to sneeze again. Nikki blocked his nose before the idiot dog could sneeze again and kill them instantly. However, because of the thud of the sled, an icicle was coming down instantly and it was about to cut down Akito.

"That was close." Akito whispered.

Once they saw that more icicles would fall down, they got worried.

"Quick, you guys, mush!" Akito called out.

Balto and the dogs kept running then, fearing for their lives at stake. The ice was very slippery and the icicles had broken into the box. One jar of the medicine fell out and cracked instantly. Balto skid a little on the ice and jammed the box shut with his hind leg paws and they kept going. The icicles from the way out were coming down, but the dog and boys were fast enough to avoid them.

"Yes, we made it out! Now, onward to Nome!" Akito called out.

The dogs kept going, nothing was gonna stop them now.


	7. Chapter 7

In the hospital, the children were deathly pale. William looked like he was about to give up on his daughter's life, Sandra was devastated, Jenna was by Rosy's bed for support, Felicity had buried her face in her mother's stomach while the woman held her.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Cherry said to the married with children couples as she stroked Felicity's hair. She then felt something twinge inside her body and her eyes grew wide a moment, then they were closed half-way and she had a small smile, which set an eerie mood for the grieving parents.

And where now was not the time for any other news, only if the seld team made it back with the medicine. Sandra took a drink from the nurse and they both shared grave expressions.

"Maman...?" Felicity looked up to her mother, seeing the smile.

Cherry put a finger to her mouth to shush her daughter. "I'll tell you later..." She said, still smiling a little eerily.

* * *

Muk, Luk, and Boris were in Balto's boat, trying to keep each other warm. They were all depressed, not knowing if Balto and Akito were going to make it back. Luk wrapped a blanket around the three of them as they all started to sniffle and cry.

However, Boris heard a sound that was very distinct and familiar, a wolf's howl. "Balto..." he whispered, then looked to see Balto was indeed coming with the other dogs and Akito. "BALTO'S BACK!"

Balto saw the lights. "Jenna..." he whispered, then grew faster as they came to Nome at last.

"Balto, howl to Jenna!" Akito called out.

Balto hopped and let out another howl. Jenna got up from Rosy's bed and let out a happy bark. William and Sandra were instantly happy again. Everyone else woke up and turned on their lights.

* * *

This all happened while Steele was telling all the dogs his made-up story. Steele was eating up all the attention as he was given a bone. However, the wolf howl was heard again.

"It's Balto and Akito... With the medicine!" Doc told the other dogs.

Steele looked nervous then.

Dixie had a sweet smile at first. "Steele, you are positively dis-POSABLE!" she slapped his muzzle, knocking the bone out of his mouth and she left with the other dogs, no longer having respect for Steele.

And where the door was then shut. The humans rushed out to welcome back the sled dog team and for once, everyone was accepting of Balto. The doctor was very thrilled and collected the medicine to make them into vaccinations to inject the sick patients.

* * *

Cherry came to Atticus and Mo when they were with Estelle. "The medicine and dogs have returned." she announced to the parents, she barely spoke with emotion on an infrequent basis, but she seemed to had happiness in her voice then for her old friends.

This news brought happiness to them. Rosy and Estelle were given their shots now. Balto smiled as he saw from the window and to his surprise, there were other people patting his head and congratulating him. Boris swooped down and hugged both of Balto and Akito, giving them noogies. Muk and Luk hugged and licked Boris, Balto, and Akito.

"Come on, you two," William came to Balto and Akito. "Someone wants to see you."

"Yes sir, come on, Balto." Akito said.

Balto and Akito came in and Boris gave them a supportive smile.

* * *

Rosy was now slowly waking up in her bed and had a small smile. "Mommy?"

Cherry held Felicity in her arms as they were waiting for Rosy and Estelle.

Estelle was now slowly waking up in her bed as well with the same small smile. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Rosy, darling!" Sandra held her daughter close.

Mo did the same with Estelle.

"We fell asleep..." Rosy told her mother.

Balto and Akito looked around, feeling proud of themselves as they saw the other adults come for the sick kids in rejoice. They then found Rosy's hat. Balto saw Rosy's hat was on a chair and decided to be the one to give it to Rosy.

"Balto..." Rosy took it, hugging the wolf-dog and smiling her thanks to Akito for helping on the adventure.

"Akito..." Estelle then said to her twin brother. "We'd be lost without you..."

Jenna was in the doorway. Akito looked back at the entrance.

"Balto, I think someone's waiting for you at the front door." Akito said.

Balto looked over and saw the red dog. "Jenna!" he yipped out and went to her.

Jenna and Balto shared a friendly greeting with each other, happily reuniting. When their noses touched, Jenna gave a warm nuzzle to Balto and it seemed as though Balto was the true hero as he got the girl. The dogs and people all cheered mainly for Balto since they had been mean to him before and would honor him for generations and generations to come.

"Balto did it, I believed in him!" Rosy clapped and cheered from her bed.

"And you can tell your grandchildren you were there." Cherry looked down to her while holding Felicity.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

* * *

The next morning, the visitors decided to get themselves home. They said their good-bye's, but they promised they would come back very soon. Estelle, Felicity, and Rosy all became very best friends, even with Akito, but since the three of them were girls, it was easier for them to bond like sisters. Balto and Jenna were now living together in William and Sandra's house with the occasional visits also from Boris, Muk, and Luk. As the group was in the train to go back where they came from, they all could've sworn they heard a wolf howl that wasn't Balto's. Akito howled back.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Coming soon will be the Balto sequels, until then, this is the end of the Balto story with Cherry and Atticus, even if Atticus's son, Akito hogged most of the adventure. Oh, well, read &amp; review! **


End file.
